L'Envie d'un fils
by Alounet
Summary: L'envie d'un fils pour son père ? C'est ce que ressent Gohan en fantasmant sur quelqu'un qu'il ne devrait pas, Goku. Slash/Incest Goku/Gohan avec lemon !


**Titre** : Envie d'un fils... pour son père !

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash / Lemon / Inceste

**Couple** : Goku/Gohan

**Avertissements** : Il s'agit de slash entre des mâles, mais en plus père et fils !

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Toriyama_

**Notes**_ : Comme certains l'auront remarqué sur mon profile, j'ai décidé de relever des défis que vous, lecteurs, déciderez de me lancer (plus d'infos en allant au début de mon profil)._

_Nous avons ici un défi lancé par Alice in a Mad Wonderland dont le couple principal doit être Gohan et Goku (oui vous avez bien lu, le père et le fils ensemble ^^). _

_Avec une dizaine de mots à placer (ils sont en gras et italique dans le texte), je devais placer l'action durant la "paix" après Boo. _

_Autre contrainte, Goku devant être le MALE hétéro (donc fermé a une relation yaoi) et Gohan ne doit pas se sentir coupable ou gêné de vouloir avoir une relation incestueuse avec son père (par rapport à leurs mariages). Et je devais faire aussi du lemon !_

_Donc loin d'être un défi facile avec ce père/fils des plus originaux... Mais j'espère que je m'en sortirais convenablement ! :)_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gohan était assis dans le jardin de la maison de ses parents, des livres devant lui, un thé glacé posé juste à côté, et un crayon dans la main. Le jeune homme, devenu maintenant un jeune adulte de 18 ans, était absorbé dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à étudier convenablement.

Il allait bientôt passer son examen de fin d'année pour intégrer une licence spécifique lui permettant de devenir professeur. Il était quelque part assez stressé, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait valoir comme professeur, et savait aussi qu'une fois cette licence intégrée, il s'installerait probablement dans un appartement en ville avec Videl.

Mais Videl était loin, très loin de ses pensée. Depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme se surprenait à avoir quelqu'un d'autre en tête, son père, Goku. Et aussi bizarre que cela pouvait être pour lui, les pensées qu'il avait pour l'homme en question n'étaient pas très catholiques. Si sa mère avait pu lire dans ses pensées, elle l'aurait probablement tué, bien qu'il soit son fils.

Et pour le pauvre Gohan, le pire étant qu'il avait l'objet de ses pensées juste en face de lui, dans un grand tonneau qui lui servait de bain.

Chichi était partie en ville pour accompagner Goten faire quelques achats. Mais Gohan savait pertinemment qu'elle en profiterait pour rendre visite à Bulma et qu'elle ne reviendrait vraiment pas tôt.

-Fiston, tu peux me prendre une serviette dans la maison ?

Gohan sortit de ses pensées lorsque son père l'interpella alors qu'il était encore dans son grand bain. Le jeune homme acquiesça et disparut dans la maison quelques instants avant d'en sortir, une serviette à la main. Il vit alors son père sortir, complètement nu, de son bain.

Goku n'était pas pudique. Ca ne le dérangeait absolument pas de se promener tout nu devant tout le monde, il n'avait pas honte de son corps et surtout, il n'avait jamais compris cette peur qu'avaient les gens par rapport à la nudité de leurs corps.

Gohan en profita pour accentuer son _**voyeurisme**_ et détailla chaque parcelle du corps de son père. Que ça soit sa _**musculature**_ (ses _**muscles**_ étant tout de même imposant, l'homme étant un grand Saiyen) ou son sexe, tout aussi imposant.

Gohan était fasciné. Peut-être parce que son père était un pur Saiyen, sa virilité avait la chance d'être plus imposante que les terriens ordinaires. Gohan n'avait pas à se plaindre, son sang de demi-Saiyen lui ayant permis d'être lui aussi gâté par la nature. Mais encore une fois, dans sa tête, Gohan n'avait que son père et son sexe laissé à l'air libre.

Goku se ressuyait à l'aide de sa serviette sans se rendre compte pour autant que son fils ne faisait pas que le dévisager, il le matait complètement, de la tête au pied. Si bien que dans son propre pantalon, son sexe avait bien du mal à rester tranquille.

-J'ai bien envie de faire un tour à la _**cascade**_, pas toi ? demanda le père à son fils.

Une fois encore, Gohan dut lutter pour sortir de ses pensées et de ses fantasmes pour revenir sur terre et répondre à son père.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail avec mes révisions.

Goku laissa la serviette sur le tonneau et se rapprocha de son fils - toujours dans le plus simple appareil - puis il prit le verre de thé glacé qu'il but d'une traite.

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu fiston. T'as l'air stressé et tendu.

Tendu ? S'il savait. Il aurait du regarder dans son pantalon pour voir à quel point il ne se trompait pas.

-Tu devrais prendre un bain non ? L'eau est encore chaude.

-Merci mais peut être plus tard, se défila Gohan qui n'avait pas du tout envie que son père voit l'état dans lequel il pouvait se trouver.

-Bon bah je vais faire une petite sieste.

Goku se dirige quelques mètres plus loin pour s'allonger dans l'herbe. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil caresser son corps nu et se laissant aller au calme que pouvait procurer la campagne.

Gohan le regarda s'allonger puis décida qu'il était temps de se remettre au travail. Mais il n'en fut pas capable. Quelques minutes plus tard, il regardait encore son père bronzer au soleil.

Ce dernier semblait dormir. Gohan se demanda alors s'il oserait s'approcher un peu plus, histoire de regarder de plus près ce qui le perturbait depuis quelques semaines.

Bientôt, l'étudiant se retrouva lui aussi dans l'herbe, à quelques centimètres de son père. Sans réaliser que ce qu'il allait fait était complètement interdit mais aussi dangereux, son père pouvant se réveiller à n'importe quel moment, Gohan posa sa main sur la virilité encore endormie de son père. Enfin, il la tenait en main. Enfin il touchait l'objet de tous ses désirs.

Et le contact était bon. Le contact était chaud. Mais ayant déjà franchi cette limite, Gohan ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin. Il caressa doucement à l'aide de ses doigts la verge toujours au repos. Il se laissait glisser le long du sexe, allant caresser également les poils qui ornaient la toison de son père. Il n'attendit pas très longtemps avant que l'imposant sexe ne réagisse à ces quelques caresses.

Il grossissait à vue d'œil, atteignant une taille imposante. Se mordant les lèvres et ne regardant même pas s'il allait réveiller son père, Gohan se décida à empoigner complètement la verge et il offrit à son père une _**masturbation**_ en plein air. Il s'imaginait pouvoir s'amuser d'avantage avec cet engin.

Il allait de plus en plus vite, approchant son visage un peu plus près et sortant sa langue délicatement pour gouter le délicieux liquide qui mouillait le gland de son père. C'est au moment ou sa langue décida de caresser le sexe bien tendu que Goku réalisa qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Le Saiyen ouvrit difficilement les yeux, pensant sans doute que son épouse était en train de lui offrir une délicieuse gâterie, puis soudain, il réalisa que c'était son fils, Gohan, qui se tenait au dessus de lui, la bouche sur son sexe.

-Gohan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta le père en repoussant maladroitement le fils.

-Papa ! Je...

Gohan devint rouge de honte, gêné d'avoir été surpris la main dans le sac (ou plutôt la bouche sur le sexe). Il essaya de se confondre en excuses, sans y parvenir, décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de se _**confesser**_ et d'avouer à son père la vérité.

-Ecoute papa... Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais... Ca fait des semaines que je pense à toi d'une drôle de façon et que... J'avais tellement envie de...

-Attends fiston mais tu es gay ?

-Non, enfin si peut-être j'en sais rien. Je dirais plutôt que je suis bi curieux... Le corps des hommes ça m'a toujours fait de l'effet.

Goku se redressa, reculant de quelques centimètres à bonne distance de son fils, comme si sa _**confession**_ pouvait être délicate à entendre.

-Gohan, que tu ai envie de... sucer des hommes, c'est ton problème, mais je suis ton père, je suis marié et moi, je suis hétéro ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais c'est toi aussi, tu te promène devant moi complètement nu et tu t'allonge là comme si tu demandais que ça, à me tenter...

Goku ne voulut pas en entendre d'avantage, il s'énerva :

_**-Hors de ma vue !**_

-Quoi ? s'étonna le fils.

-Je t'ai dit de partir ! Tu imagine si ta mère venait à l'apprendre ? Ce qu'elle dirait de savoir que son fils veut... coucher avec son père ! Parce que c'est ça que tu essaye de me dire ?

Gohan leva le ton à son tour :

-Je sais très bien que ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais tu vas pas me jeter de la maison quand même ?

Goku hésita un instant, puis tout de même curieux, lui demanda :

_**-Tu as pris du plaisir ?**_

Gohan ne comprit pas de suite ce que voulait dire son père. Aussi, ce dernier insista :

-Quand tu as fait... ça tout à l'heure... Tu as pris du plaisir ou pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Papa je t'en prie, laisse moi aller plus loin, juste une fois. On gardera ça comme notre secret. Personne n'a besoin de sa voir. Ni maman, ni Videl. Personne.

Goku réalisait combien son fils avait grandit. Lui qui était si innocent, si timide, était maintenant devenu un jeune homme dévergondé avide de sexe et surtout, qui n'hésitait pas à proposer la plus indécente des propositions à son père.

Il se calma quelques peu, essayant de raisonner son fils :

-Gohan, tu dois arrêter ça tout de suite. Ce n'est pas bien. On ne peut pas.

Le jeune homme tenta la carte des larmes. Il savait que son père, en grand sensible qu'il était, serait gêné de voir son fils pleurer. Et le père ne tarda pas à prendre son fils dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Le plus vieux était décontenancé face à une telle situation et surtout, il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Devait-il continuer à être énervé ? Devait-il reprocher réellement à son fils cette envie incestueuse ? Ou devait-il essayer de le comprendre, ou pire, lui accordait sa faveur ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Goku ne remarqua pas que Gohan se glissait le long de son corps, embrassant chaque parcelle de celui-ci en commençant par son cou. Goku le regarda faire, surpris, n'arrivant pas à se décider de le stopper.

Gohan continua ses caresses avec sa langue, descendant doucement et retournant à l'objet qu'il convoitait tant. Cette-fois ci, sa langue lécha un sexe redevenu mou, qui ne tarda pas à devenir _**encore**_ plus énorme à chaque caresse buccale.

-Gohan... Arrête...

Mais les gémissements que prononçait le père n'eurent pour effet que d'exciter d'avantage le plus jeune qui décida de prendre dans sa bouche le membre maintenant bien gonflé. Etant un homme avant tout, Goku ne résista pas à cette fellation offerte par son fils. Il ferma les yeux, imaginant être ailleurs et que quelqu'un d'autre était en train de lui offrir ce cadeau.

Gohan dévora avec passion et beaucoup d'envie ce sexe qui lui était enfin offert. Il voulait montrer à son père qu'il l'aimait - d'une certaine manière très bizarre, mais ça restait de l'amour - et qu'il pouvait lui faire plaisir même en étant un homme.

Se laissant complètement aller, Goku accentua le rythme de la fellation en bougeant ses fesses et en prenant le contrôle sur son fils. Il était le mâle et il allait le démontrer. Gohan ne tarda pas à sentir dans sa bouche quelque chose de chaud pour la première fois. Un liquide gluant qui coula le long de ses lèvres lorsque Goku retira son sexe de la bouche de son fils.

Gohan en avait profité pour sortir son sexe de son pantalon, après l'avoir déboutonné, pour se masturber à son tour.

Goku le regarda faire, sans savoir comment réagir, puis il vit son fils jouir quelques secondes plus tard, sa semence s'étalant dans l'herbe.

-Je vais me rhabiller, annonça aussitôt Goku.

Gohan qui avait espéré que son père irait un peu plus loin, fut légèrement déçu. Mais il referma son pantalon à la hâte, interpellant son père qui se dirigeait vers la maison.

-Tu m'en veux papa ?

-Non. Mais je ne veux plus devoir en reparler.

Goku entra dans la maison, laissant son fils légèrement gêné dehors. Mais au fond de lui, Gohan espérait bien qu'ils en reparleraient un jour et surtout, qu'ils iraient plus loin...


End file.
